Guardian of Thy Heart
by SilentStormSociety
Summary: My take on Lulu's life and relationship before Yuna's pilgrimage. Just how did she come to live in Besaid? What did her relationship with Wakka's sister look like? That's right. Sister. Chappu is now Chappelle. And Lulu has it bad for the star blitzer of the Aurochs.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Lulu's background has been changed a fair bit. Chappu is instead Chappelle, Wakka's little sister.**

* * *

Lulu awoke to the piercing sunrays of a new day streaming through the slit of the tent's opening. Long thin arms stretched overhead as she arched her back and inhaled deeply. The cool rush of crisp morning air gave her the jolt she needed while she stretched back against the pillows and slowly willed her body to wake.

Hooded lids with heavy lashes slowly flickered open, taking in the surroundings of her new home once the room came into focus. It was the first time in a long time she had awoken alone. Up until the day before, Lulu had been living in a shared shelter with the other orphans of Besaid.

Becoming an apprentice to the village's alchemist at a young age had paid off after only a year of work. Saving every gil she made and trading potions she brewed for favors, Lulu quickly earned enough to purchase a tent of her own. She had craved the solidarity and independence that came with it and was pleased for the silence in its confinements after sharing a tent with so many.

She had been assigned a bed in the large orphanage tent when she first came to the island. Losing your parents to Sin or fiends was a common tale among the people of Spira. A tale that hopefully one day would be no more.

The mage lost her parents to Sin when she was only five. But that wasn't when she had first come to Besaid. After her parent's deaths, a friend of her mother's had taken in little Lulu. A woman who went by Lady Ginnem.

The gallant noble taught Lulu everything she knew; the teachings of Yevon, magic, alchemy, loyalty, compassion. The young mage would forever admire the woman who dedicated her life to becoming a summoner.

A summoner's training took years to prepare one's self. It would be a long time before her caretaker would actually be ready for the pilgrimage. Lulu had offered to be the woman's guardian at a young age, to protect Lady Ginnem with her life and promised they would beat Sin together. The summoner-to-be had laughed and said she would like that.

When Lulu came to an age where she could care for herself; Lady Ginnem had brought the young magic user to the Isle of Besaid, leaving Lulu on her own once again. The summoner promised to return one day after finishing her training. Then they would fight Sin together just as they had talked about, if that was still something Lulu wanted in the future.

Many tears had fallen as Lulu watched her friend's retreating form, she had grown to love Lady Ginnem like a mother. Her heart had broken all over again.

Rising from the bed, Lulu began her routine of dressing in her favorite dark gray dress of a thousand buckles and applied her dark purple makeup. Next, she tied her many braids into a high bun on her head, leaving several of the weaved strands hanging off the back just as Lady Ginnem had taught her. Once ready, she stepped through the flap and headed for the alchemy tent.

Lulu groaned inwardly as she thought about the tasks her mentor Lady Bertha had bestowed to the apprentice that day. Her mentor was a strict older woman but an intelligent one to be sure, the mage had learned much from the potions master. While the other children of the village played and wasted their days away; Lulu preferred to work, better herself, and not make friends. She always lost everyone she loved; her parents, Lady Ginnem, why make friends if they were just going to die or leave her?

It hadn't been long however that Lulu had become captivated by one orphan in particular who shared her new home. The beautiful teen's name was Chappelle, and by what Lulu had gathered, the fiery redhead with sun-kissed skin and azure colored eyes was known to be the best player on the village's blitzball team, the _Besaid Aurochs_.

They had only seen each other in passing; Chappelle had shot Lulu the most brilliant of smiles here and there, but the young mage always hurried away or averted her gaze foolishly. She desperately wished to say hello and get to know the entrancing beauty, but was afraid.

Little did Lulu know, her anti-social behavior was about to change.

Her breath hitched as she stepped through the tent flap to find someone already waiting inside. Lulu's tasks that morning were to watch the shop; it didn't receive much in the way of business, so it made sense for her to be startled that someone was already inside before they even opened.

However, her heart would've continued to beat wildly even if she hadn't become disconcerted once she realized who it was waiting for her. On the rug in front of the floor counter, sat cross-legged the gorgeous redhead of Lulu's dreams.

Chappelle gazed at the mage thoughtfully while cradling an injured arm and cocking her head to one side. A few rebellious strands fell alluringly across her forehead, the skin there youthful and free of blemishes. Her hair was tied back into its usual messy bun, exhibiting the redhead's carefree nature that matched her confident and charming personality.

"Hi," came the blitzer's friendly tone. It was the first time Lulu heard the girl's voice without the distortion or bustle of a nearby crowd. It was like a purr, warm and inviting, a tune Lulu wouldn't mind getting accustomed to hearing more often.

"Good Morning." Lulu silently complimented herself for keeping her voice from cracking. "We're not open yet but how can I help?" Rushing behind the counter, the mage began to dig through a basket of tonics, most villagers just needed a simple healing potion.

"I hurt my arm. Was hoping you could fix me. I took a Hi-Potion but think I might need… a mage's touch."

Lulu halted her rummaging to face Chappelle; she thought she heard a flirtatious quality at the phrase _a mage's touch_. Chappelle's hazels snapped back up to Lulu's when she turned around but it was too late, the auroch had been caught ogling.

Lulu blushed, she wasn't equipped to deal with this. She had never had a sweetheart, never been the object of flirtation; she had never even liked anyone before Chappelle.

"Err, why don't you start by telling me what happened?"

Chappelle chuckled as she raised the limb and carefully laid it on the small counter between them. "I was trying out a new move called _Sphere Shot_. It didn't go as planned and I landed on a weird angle. To be more exact, I landed on my brother Wakka at a weird angle."

Lulu couldn't hold back her amusement; she looked away a moment as she shook her head and giggled. "I'll never understand why you blitzball players keep repeating acts that only end in your injury every time."

Chappelle laughed and tucked a few escaped strands of red behind her ear. "Love the rush mostly. There's also a chance, of course, we'll actually learn something and not hurt ourselves one day."

Lulu laughed. "Dare to dream. But I admire your tenacity."

Small pale hands reached for the blitzer's arm; it was definitely bruised, perhaps even broken. Chappelle smiled warmly as the mage cradled the limb and began to press light circles around it until the redhead flinched.

"Does that hurt?"

Chappelle nodded.

"Alright, this is going to feel a little weird." Lulu closed her eyes and sucked in a deep breath, feeling the air swirling inside her chest. She willed it to freeze like a wind of a thousand crystalized raindrops before forcing it through her shoulders, down her arms, and into her fingertips.

When she opened her eyes, her hands glowed obediently; the magic tumbled like an electrical current of well-behaved sparks between pale shimmering digits and tanned skin.

There was a loud _pop_ and audible yelp from Chappelle before it was over and Lulu reluctantly pulled her hands away from the soft, warm skin.

"I'm sorry! Are you alright?" Lulu asked worriedly. Had she messed up? Healing magic wasn't her strongest suit, but she could heal small things such as this she was sure.

"Yeah, yeah great actually. A little sore but that's to be expected. Thank you uh—"

"Lulu," Lulu answered.

"Thank you, Lulu. I'm Chappelle by the way. How would you feel about being my personal healer? As much as I love Old Lady Bertha, you're more fun and in all honesty more pleasant to talk to."

That same shy smile pulled at the mage's lips once more. "I suppose that would be alright."

"Good. Would you like to come to the beach with us tonight? We're leaving for the tournament tomorrow and are going to celebrate Lord Braska bringing the Calm one more time before we go."

Lulu squeezed her fingers together in her lap as she considered, she wanted to spend time with Chappelle but was afraid. Everyone she knew either eventually left or died. What if that were to happen with Chappelle?

A gentle hand cupped her shoulder, startling her from her thoughts. It was Chappelle.

"Hey, there's no pressure. I noticed you don't like big social gatherings. If you wanted to come by, maybe we could go for a walk along the beach, just you and me? I promise I won't let anything happen to you, Lulu. Think about it, hope to see you there."

Those words touched Lulu, so much, in fact, she couldn't respond as she watched the warm smile and wave of the other girl disappear through the doorway. Her heart thundered away as she considered Chappelle's request. She had worked so hard keeping her distance from others during her time in Besaid.

Did she want to risk all that hard work and open her heart up to the charming blitzball player with kind eyes and alluring smile?

Yes. Yes, she did.


	2. Chapter 2

Lulu shivered as the icy ocean breeze grasped at her bare shoulders. Cries of joy and laughter sounded as she neared the beach. Her sandaled feet fought for every step as she sunk into the soft sand. As she drew closer, a faint glow flickered in the distance, so she headed toward it, assuming it was the illumination of the bonfire.

Her suspicions were confirmed once she rounded the large boulder separating her from the party. The team players danced and pumped their fists into the air in celebration. Each of them filled to the brim with energy.

The team wore their blitz uniforms, their matching colors of gold with green trims hopped from left to right as they cheered and yelled loudly in glee. She imagined all of Spira was like this since Lord Braska had brought the calm just the week before. The period of a ten-year peace without Sin was just beginning.

One of the aurochs broke away from the gleeful group as Lulu neared. It was the woman she had come to see, Chappelle looked absolutely radiant in the glow of the flames, the light reflecting brilliantly off her gold vest, pearly teeth, and fiery locks that she still had tied back. The mage couldn't help the glance that fell to Chappelle's exposed valley but quickly snapped her gaze back up. Luckily, her companion didn't seem to notice.

"Lulu!" Chappelle called excitedly as she hurried closer. "I'm so glad you came!"

A smile broke out at Chappelle's enthusiasm. She hadn't grinned harder in all her time in Besaid than in that moment. Every time she looked at Chappelle, she just had an urge to beam with joy accompanied with an unexplained sensation of giddiness. Lulu shivered again as the wind picked up.

"Just a minute, I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere, Lulu."

Chappelle rushed back toward the bonfire and disappeared behind the group of still cheering players before returning a moment later with a small blanket in hand. She was back by Lulu's side in seconds draping the velvety fabric over the mage's shoulders.

"You looked cold, and I can't have that. Would you like to go for that walk now?"

Lulu nodded excitedly. "I'd love to, and thank you for the blanket. That was thoughtful of you."

Chappelle beamed. "What can I say? I'm a thoughtful kind of gal." The blitzer held out an elbow chivalrously for Lulu to take who gladly accepted. She couldn't hide her chuckle though at the newly revealed arrogance. The aurochs whistled and laughed as they headed away. Lulu didn't understand what was so funny.

They walked along the ocean shore far from the bonfire and noisy comrades. The moon reflected off the waves that lapped gently against the sand creating a calming ambient effect. Chappelle had kept the conversation going between them with ease. The more they spoke, the calmer Lulu came to feel. Chappelle talked about her life and being an orphan with her brother Wakka, her likes and dislikes, blitzball.

It was harder for Lulu to open up but she found she was quickly coming to trust Chappelle. The mage shared that she too had lost her parents to Sin. In time, she also spoke of Lady Ginnem, the woman who stepped in and raised her when her parents died. She explained when she was old enough Lady Ginnem had to leave Lulu while she finished her summoner training. Lulu still believed she would be guardian to Lady Ginnem one day and that she would return for the mage.

Chappelle had listened intently to Lulu's every word. Her feelings grew stronger with every passing moment. Once they reached the end of the small island, Lulu turned to head back, but Chappelle stopped her with a gentle but firm grip on her arm, pointing toward the docks with the other.

Together they headed toward the end of the pier, stopping at the edge to look out into the open ocean, a sea of stars twinkling overhead as the two women marveled at its beauty.

At some point, Lulu noticed her companion shiver and opened the blanket wide enough to coax the redhead inside. Both women giggled as Chappelle fumbled her hands around Lulu's torso awkwardly. Clearly she had no idea where to put them.

Lulu stepped closer, their breasts just touching while she held the blanket closed in one hand and moved the other to guide one of Chappelle's hands to her waist. They both smiled as Chappelle finally settled her arms around the mage's hips, and Lulu clutched the blanket tighter around them.

"May I ask you something?" Lulu asked softly.

Chappelle smiled and nodded.

"Why were the Aurochs laughing at us when we left?"

Chappelle shifted on her feet and looked away a moment. She chuckled nervously before answering. "Well, you see… they kind of know…"

Lulu tilted her head to the side with furrowed brows, waiting patiently for Chappelle's answer.

"They know I've had a crush on you for a while now."

A long tight-lipped smile pulled at one corner of the mage's mouth just then as she giggled a moment. Chappelle went back to looking uncomfortable again.

"In case you haven't noticed by how close we're standing together," Lulu started. "I have a crush on you too."

Chappelle beamed again, her white teeth gleaming in the moonlight.

"You should know," Lulu continued. "I have never had a sweetheart before. I thought, maybe I should tell you."

"Nor have I," Chappelle replied. "You know, you should come to the tournament with us tomorrow. I mean, it only makes sense my new personal healer accompanies me to games now. What if I got hurt?"

Lulu laughed before agreeing. "Well, we can't risk our star player being put out of commission, now can we? I'd love to come with you."


	3. Chapter 3

The S.S. Liki set off at dawn the following morning. Lulu stood in the background quietly as she watched the aurochs cheer and wave goodbye to the villagers who had come to see them off and wish them victory.

Without a single win in many years Lulu doubted much was expected of the blitzers, but everyone came together and celebrated anyways. The Aurochs would be welcomed home with open arms even if they were to yet again return in defeat.

Lulu kept her eyes on one aurroch in particular who eventually turned to catch the mage's eye and rush over. Lulu nearly dodged to the side as she thought the ecstatic aurroch might bowl her over the edge of the ship. Instead, Chappelle scooped Lulu into the air by her thighs thrusting her toward the sky as she hugged the mage tightly before setting her down again. Lulu laughed at her friend's energy.

"You're in a good mood this morning I see."

"Of course I am," Chappelle said slyly as she grasped Lulu's hand in hers. "I had an amazing time with the most beautiful girl in the village last night."

Lulu looked away, but it was too late. She was certain Chappelle had already seen her blush as she could feel the heat in her cheeks. "I… enjoyed our time last night as well."

"Would you like to meet the team, Lu? Wakka's been dying to meet you."

"Sure," Lulu giggled not missing the new nickname.

Chappelle led the mage by the hand into the ship's cabin a deck below. The aurochs were chatting happily as they entered. One of the aurochs seemed to be hurled over with motion sickness, his head hanging out a porthole.

"That's Keepa," Chappelle whispered as she followed the mage's gaze. "He always gets sick on the boat. He's the goalie for our team."

Always being one to be prepared, Lulu reached between her cleavage and pulled out a small vial of _Holy Water_. Chappelle's eyes nearly popped out of her head. Clearly, she had not been expecting the magic user to keep potions in her valley.

"Wow, what else do you keep in there!?" Chappelle asked in amazement.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Lulu winked at her companion before stroding over to the one named Keepa and tapping him on the shoulder before handing him the vial. "This will make you feel better, Keepa."

"Oh wow, thanks!" the overweight player yelled excitedly before downing the vial's contents. "Thanks a bunch!"

Lulu smiled and nodded before returning to Chappelle who was now in conversation with a much taller muscular man with brown eyes and wore a blue headband around his head. He had the same fiery colored hair as Chappelle, the front of it sticking straight up toward the sky like a flag of retreat. Lulu was almost certain this had to be Chappelle's older brother. There was too much of a resemblance.

"Hey Lulu! This is my brother, Wakka."

Lulu smiled and nodded. Wakka seemed jolly and goofy, it was befitting he was the captain, but as they talked longer it was apparent he was not as sophisticated or well thought like his younger sister. The pair were the difference between night and day, but overall Lulu enjoyed their company.

As morning curved into noon, they had lunch on the upper deck where Lulu met the rest of the team. Keepa had thanked her numerous times for the tonic as he had no further bouts of nausea. Lulu was glad to have made a difference and felt pride having Chappelle stick by her side the entire journey.

The redhead had even gone as far as boasting about the mage's healing abilities and what an asset she was to the team already by healing Chappelle's arm and Keepa's sickness.

The team cheered and nodded in approval. After lunch, Lulu watched the Auroch's practice while she watched happily from the side, hands clasped in front of her. Chappelle kept shooting her winks and smiles at every turn. Occasionally, if she met the gaze of another player, they would wave and nod as well. She seemed to be well accepted and for the first time in her life found herself fitting in with others.

It wasn't long before one of the players tried to do a backflip while kicking the ball and landed flat on his face. Lulu rushed over on instinct to the man with the odd ponytail on top of his head. His hair wasn't red like Chappelle's and Wakka's but rather that of an apple. Botta his name was.

When Botta lifted his head blood gushed down his face as he held his nose. "That's not good ya?"

"No," Lulu answered. "I think it's broken. But you'll be alright. Come inside so I can heal you."

Chappelle rushed over just then clasping her hand on Botta's shoulder. Don't worry buddy Lulu's the best."

Lulu grinned at Chappelle's confidence in her before helping Botta to his feet and leading him toward the cabin. The mage instructed him to sit on a bench as she fished between her breasts for a tonic. Botta looked away awkwardly as if Lulu were dressing and he was peeping.

"Here. This will help with the pain." Lulu offered as she handed him a health potion and sat beside the man cringing in pain so she could get a better look.

"Thanks Lulu for helping me. I'm really glad you came with us ya?"

"Thank you, Botta. Now hold still. This might hurt a moment."

The mage placed glowing fingers either side the blitzer's head as she maneuvered her thumbs over the broken points of his nose. Through sheer concentration, she commanded the healing powers within and as before forced the swirling magic out her chest, through her limbs on a path out of her fingertips. There was a loud snap, crack, and pop before Botta let out a quick cry of surprise.

"Better?" Lulu asked.

"He's fiiiiiine," came a most masculine voice. Lulu turned to see Wakka and Chappelle to just enter the room. "Good to go aren't ya brudda?"

"Cap'n!" Botta called shooting a fist into the air.

As Botta went to stand, Lulu placed a gentle hand on his shoulder urging him to stay. "Not just yet, Botta." She crossed the room to a first aid kit and pulled out a type of healing tape to hold the mended bones in place. "You need to wear this for a while until those bones fully heal."

Botta nodded after Lulu secured the tape and thanked her again before racing back to the upper deck to practice. She shook her head once more as she admired the will of these players to jump right back in no matter how many times they came to harm.

"Well done." Chappelle smiled.

"Yeah, you could be like— the greatest healer in Spira, ya?"

Lulu laughed at Wakka's comment. "I still have much to learn I'm afraid. But I am glad I could be of help here today."

"Us too! Glad my lil sista brought you along. Feel free to come with us anytime."

"Thank you, Wakka."

Chappelle shifted on her feet catching Wakka's eye awkwardly and nudging her head toward the door. It took Wakka a second to clue in Chappelle wanted to be alone with Lulu.

"Ohhhh, oh! Okay, I'm goin! Don't do anything I wouldn't do lil sista."

"Urgh just go, Wakka!" Chappelle groaned as she face-palmed at her teasing brother.

Lulu chuckled and crossed the room to Chappelle once the blitzball captain finally left. "You know, you're cute when you're embarrassed," she flirted.

A blushing Chappelle looked up shyly. It wasn't often Lulu saw the redhead without her mask of confidence in place. The blitzer rubbed the back of her neck before changing tactics and grasping Lulu by the hand and pulling her closer.

Their breasts pressed together and were now sharing the air between them. Lulu's heart beat so hard there was no way Chappelle couldn't feel it punching her in the chest. Lulu's crimson orbs flickered between Chappelle's oceans and full luscious lips. Just as Lulu inched closer and readied herself to claim that mouth for her own, the entire blitzball crew flooded through the cabin door causing the pair to break apart.

"Chow time, boys!" Wakka called.

"Heeeey," Chappelle said loudly. The confidence was back as if nothing crucial had just been about to happen.

"And ladiiiiies," Wakka teased.

Chappelle laughed and slipped her fingers between Lulu's again as they followed the crowd toward supper. The girls finished their meal quickly before Chappelle suggested they sneak topside for awhile. For once, nothing missed Wakka's keen eye though.

"Hey, where do you two think you're going? Big game tomorrow. Everyone's going to bed now so we can get a good night sleep, ya?"

There was a variation of yawns and groans around the room, but eventually, everyone nodded in agreement. Some of the players pulled hammocks from their packs and strung them up in the cabin while others unpacked bedrolls.

Lulu suddenly began to feel embarrassed as she hadn't thought to bring any bedding. Chappelle seemed to notice her disconcerted state as the blitzer dropped her bedroll and headed straight toward the mage.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine I just…"

"Oh! I didn't tell you to bring a bedroll. I'm so sorry, Lu!"

Lulu shook her head sadly feeling like a fool.

"Hey don't worry," Chappelle cooed as she placed soft hands on Lulu's bare shoulders. "You can share with me. If you're comfortable to do so. If not, you can have my bedroll. I don't mind the floor."

Lulu smiled in relief. "I don't mind sharing with you at all. Thank you, Chappelle."

Chappelle smiled and picked up her roll again before leading Lulu to the back of the lower deck near the engine room door. The engines were more like a gentle hum Lulu was sure could lull her to sleep.

"We'll have more privacy here, and you won't have to put up with the league of snorers," Chappelle joked.

Lulu laughed as she helped unravel the blankets and lay them on the ground. Chappelle removed her shoes before sliding under the blankets and holding them open for Lulu to slip in front. The makeshift bed wasn't wide in size so they would have to embrace closely the entire night if they wished to keep warm. Lulu would be lying if she said she wasn't excited.

Slipping into Chappelle's warmth, Lulu nestled close as her companion draped a warm protective arm around her shoulders. She slipped into dreams quickly; she had never slept harder in all her life, nor had she ever felt so safe.


	4. Chapter 4

Lulu awoke in the same embrace in which she had fallen asleep. Chappelle seemed to have cuddled closer during the night, she held the mage tighter and draped a leg over Lulu to keep her from escape. She could even feel a face nuzzled into the back of her neck.

The soft tufts of air coming from her partner was a pleasant sensation to be sure. Lulu never wanted the moment to end. She hoped Chappelle would never wake and hold her like this forever. She snuggled closer and continued to play little spoon a few more minutes before Chappelle finally began to stir.

"Good morning, Lulu." Chappelle's voice was still laced with sleep but still as melodic as ever in the mage's ear.

"Good morning. You're going to do great today." Lulu turned in her companion's arms to find an although groggy, flawless beauty grinning back in her. It was sin itself for anyone to look so perfect upon first waking in the morning. "Thank you for sharing your bed with me."

"Anytime," Chappelle whispered. "And I mean that. I enjoy holding you. I hope you'll let me do it again when we go back home."

Lulu chuckled as Chappelle squeezed Lulu impossibly closer. Their mounds touched and a new kind of heat pulled at Lulu's core. Her breath hitched, and she shuddered against her will.

"You okay?" the redhead chuckled.

"Yeah. Fine," Lulu said quickly. "We should get up. We'll be in Luca soon."

OoOoO

Luca was a miraculous city bursting with activity and cheering crowds. The citizens clapped and screamed happily for each team as they arrived at the docking bays. Even the Auroch's had a crowd when they pulled near the loading dock.

Lulu released Chappelle's hand reluctantly so the blitzer could join her team and pump her fist into the air with the rest of them. Everyone was filled to the brim with energy and in need of this tournament if not for entertainment just to blow off steam alone.

There was no bigger celebration in Spira than the coming of a calm. It was a happy coincidence it happened around tournament time, so Luca was at its peak in festivities. Lulu had been to Luca only once when she was much younger with Lady Ginnem. She had remembered being dazzled by the blitz stadium. The gigantic sphere of crystal liquid was enormous, just one of those structures you wouldn't believe existed until you saw it with your own eyes.

It was one of the happier days in the mage's life. They were far and few between so naturally she clung to the memories with a passion. Lady Ginnem had bought her a balloon. Lulu had originally wanted a black one, but of course, there was no such color for a balloon. That's when the young mage discovered her favorite color was purple.

"We're headed to the locker room. Come see me before our match?"

Lulu broke away from her thoughts and gazed into beautiful ocean's she was certain she would never tire of seeing. "Of course I'll come see you, Chappelle. I'm going to walk around first. Is there anything you would like, or I can bring you?"

"You're all I need, Lulu." Chappelle winked at the mage before turning and rushing off to catch up with her team who were already making their way toward the stadium.

Lulu laughed and shook her head as the flirtatious woman left the mage on her own. She made her way through the crowds and stopped at a few stalls purchasing more herbs and salves for potions when a peculiar cloth caught her eye.

Curious, she picked up the dark material for closer examination. The fabric was tough, resilient yet some of the softest threads she had ever held. Tiny, unusual designs done in intricate detail swirled and outlined in gold trim laid on a background as black as the mage's hair color.

"Mmmmm, m'lady has a good eye for the finer things in my shop," came the warm raspy voice of an older man with the thickest bifocals Lulu had ever seen. "That cloth has been crafted by a great seamstress of Yevon. I believe she had crafted the very robes of Lord Braska himself!"

Being a mage, Lulu sensed something strange emanating from the textile. It seemed to tremble with power beneath her touch. "Is this cloth enchanted?" she asked the shopkeeper with a lifted brow.

"Mmmm, very good! M'lady must have a flare for the magical arts. Yes. This sacred cloth has been imbued with the powers of _the Ribbon_."

Lulu gasped in complete shock. Ribbon was one of the hardest to come by enchantments. It protected its wearer from all negative status ailments. Lulu immediately thought of folding the garment into the shape of a bandana and giving it to Chappelle. It would keep her safe.

"How much?"

"It is five thousand gil. But I am open to trade."

She definitely didn't make that kind of gil as an apprentice alchemist in Besaid, but perhaps she could trade some significant potions…

"I have a mega-elixir brewed to utmost quality. It is the best I can offer you."

The older man tangled his fingers in his beard in thought as he tried to rub his chin in a thinking pose. "Hmmmm. I like m'lady so I will accept. I hope it serves you well."

"Thank you very much." Lulu beamed before handing the powerful substance over. Letting a potion of such quality should have been a hard thing to let go. Especially since Lulu had spent the entire year learning to brew such a thing. But this was an incredible find, and she wanted Chappelle to have it.

The mage headed straight for the locker rooms afterward anxious to give Chappelle the gift. It took her far too long to work her way through the crowd, but she eventually managed her way to the hall of blitz team changing rooms. The Auroch's had a large sign over their door with the team name in big blocked aqua colored letters.

Lulu slipped in as silently as she could. Wakka was in the middle of a team pep talk, no one but Chappelle seemed to notice her entry. The gorgeous redhead smiled and slipped away long enough to grasp Lulu by the hand and lead her into the group with the rest of the team. Although they hung in the back so they could continue holding hands in private for which Lulu was greatful.

They were like lovesick teenagers, in which case they really were. Their fingers began to stroke back and forth as they kept shooting each other shy smiles and quick glances. Lulu could feel herself blushing all over again as the warmth spread from her chest and throughout the rest of her body. Her heart thundered so rapidly she was certain it would break from it's cage. How the entire room didn't hear it she didn't know.

"What's our goal?" Wakka yelled.

"TO DO OUR BEST!" The team cried.

The group broke apart and began chatting amongst themselves while Wakka rested on the bench. Chappelle turned to Lulu. "Hey, I missed you. I'm glad you made it in time. We swim out in just a few minutes."

The mage was equally relieved. "I got something for you," Lulu said excitedly as she fished the headwrap out from between her cleavage. That was where she shoved most things to keep safe. Chappelle seemed to have no qualms with where it had been stored if her ecstatic expression was anything to go by. "Wear it for me?"

Chappelle took the bandana happily and tied it over her forehead. "My new lucky charm. I'll never take it off. How do I look?"

Lulu smiled and reached up to adjust a corner that didn't actually need adjusting, she just wanted an excuse to be close to Chappelle's face. "You look lovely. Listen, after the game—"

"Alright, bruddas! Time to blitz! Oh and sista, haha," came Wakka's booming voice cutting Lulu off.

The team began to clear out toward the field. Chappelle looked reluctant to go but soon turned away. Without thinking Lulu's hand shot out, she didn't know the plan as the limb pulled the beautiful blitzer back toward her and connected their lips.


	5. Chapter 5

Lulu glimpsed heaven that day as she shared her first and most wonderful kiss with the soft, lithe blitzer she had admired for so long. Chappelle kissed back with a passion so fierce the world around them slowed to a crawl. Wakka's scolding teases fell to mere background noise as they forgot about the game and lost themselves in one another.

Pale hands cupped a smooth caramel jawline as Lulu pulled away just long enough to take a breath. Air became the enemy as she dove back in for the second sweetest kiss she had ever experienced only to have to break it again to breathe.

As their kisses heated, Lulu's addiction to Chappelle grew, she couldn't get enough, these cravings could never be sated. Those full wanting lips were so soft, so fervent. They awoke a fire inside the mage she hadn't known existed. She felt alive as if having finally awakened for the first time in her life.

Chappelle groaned into the kiss as she pulled Lulu closer by the waist and slipped a sleek tongue inside. The mage experienced heaven a second time in that locker room as the softest slickest tongue wrestled with her own.

"Okay! Okay! Whoa whoa whoa! Geeze you two! Save it for after the game!"

Chappelle looked as dazed as Lulu felt when Wakka finally pulled his sister away in a headlock and toward the stadium. Lulu smiled and blew the blitzer a kiss before exiting the locker room and heading for the bleachers to watch the game.

And what a game it was! Chappelle played with an inhuman energy. Clearly revitalized by the kiss they'd shared. Lulu was filled with an energy of her own but could never move at the speeds Chappelle played at now. The star player had scored three goals in the first half which was incredible for the Aurochs.

Lulu recognized the familiar _sphere shot_ technique. It was the move that had caused Chappelle to injure her arm just a few days ago and seek Lulu's healing hands. The move that brought them together.

The crowd cheered for the Aurochs although they were losing eleven to three. They were playing the Al Bhed Psyches, one of the hardest teams. Their goalie Nimrook held the title for best goalie in the league. Which made it even _more_ incredible Chappelle had managed to score off him three times.

By the end of the game, Wakka was on his back floating on the giant movie sphere as he usually did after an inning. Lulu beamed with pride that Chappelle was still going strong and swimming circles around her brother just for fun.

Although they lost, the Auroch's spirits soared as high as ever after being eliminated from the tournament. Lulu stood from her seat and headed back once she noticed the players returning toward the locker room.

Chappelle was just leaving as Lulu arrived. "Lu!" the star blitzer rushed toward the mage and enveloped her in the tightest of hugs lifting her into the air and spinning in a circle before setting the laughing girl back down.

"You were great, Chappelle."

"Thanks to my new lucky scarf! Did you notice I didn't get poisoned once with all those venom passes and tackles? It really is lucky!"

"Oh, right. I should tell you…" Lulu started.

"Heeeeeeey, well done today lil sista!" Wakka shouted happily grabbing and shaking his sister by the shoulders. "Come on you two, no dallying. Let's get back to the boat so we can get home and celebrate ya?"

"Yeah, yeah, we're comin," Chappelle promised.

The redhead reached for Lulu's hand before leading her back toward the S.S. Liki. They lingered behind the team and fell into step before Chappelle leaned in to ask, "What were you saying before Lulu? You had something to tell me?"

Lulu was grateful the woman listened. She was always so darn considerate. "The headwrap is enchanted with _Ribbon_. That's why you didn't succumb to any poisonous attacks. I got it to keep you safe."

Chappelle's brows shot to new heights. "Oh wow, Ribbon is incredibly rare. You just happened to find one? Lulu, you must have paid a fortune!"

The mage shook her head. "Not really. I just traded a potion for it. Look, it would mean a lot to me if you would continue to wear it."

Chappelle smiled. "If that's what my girl wants, then that's what my girl gets." The redhead stopped in her tracks and rubbed the back of her neck with her free hand. Lulu couldn't help but note the adorableness of Chappelle when she looked uncomfortable. "Oh right, I err… been meaning to ask…"

Lulu chuckled as the blitzer let the mask of confidence slip away once more. "Yes. Nothing would make me happier than to be your sweetheart."

Chappelle smiled wildly as she squeezed the mage's hand tighter and placed a quick peck on Lulu's cheek. Hand in hand they headed back to the ship.

OoOoO

A sea of stars hung high overhead as Chappelle and Lulu stared out into the distance. The rays of the moon reflected brilliantly against the soft churning waves of the ocean as the gentle winds nudged the chilled waters.

They stood on the high patio of the ship that overlooked the upper deck. They had gone there for the privacy and had been enjoying each other's company since they left Luca.

Lulu shivered despite the warm arms wrapped around her. Chappelle simply held the mage closer, nuzzling her chin into the base of Lulu's swan-like neck from behind as they continued to watched the calming scene in comfortable silence. Until Lulu broke it that is.

"I'd like to share something with you, Chappelle."

The blitzer lifted her head and spun the mage around to face her. "You can trust me with anything. I promise."

Warmth spread through her chest at such an admirable response. She already trusted Chappelle, but it was good to hear her judgements confirmed. "I wanted to explain why I've been… Why I'm…"

"Anti-social?"

"Yes. That. You see, everyone I have ever loved has either died or left me. I did not want to open myself up to that kind of pain again. I must confess, although I am happy to be with you now. I am terrified of losing you."

Chappelle shook her head and hugged Lulu close a long moment before pulling back. "I'm not going anywhere, Lu. I promise."

Before Lulu could protest, sensuous lips were on hers again. They must have made out against the railing for half the night. At some point, a tongue slipped past hungry lips, and the top of Lulu's dress fell clear off her behemoth sized breasts. Chappelle's blitz vest may have also fallen open mysteriously as hands wandered and explored the other woman with a mind of their own.

Every touch was sensual, every kiss mind blowing and every gasp and moan filled with passion. A now familiar warmth spread inside Lulu's chest and enveloped her completely as she wanted more and more from the other girl. But with the relationship being new, she settled for the long make out sessions, heavy petting and another night of intimate cuddles.

Little did they know, when they would return to Besaid the following day they would meet a nine-year-old girl who would have a significant impact on the rest of their lives. A young girl with two different coloured eyes, one blue and one green.


	6. Chapter 6

_Four years later…_

"Happy eighteenth naming day, Lulu!"

Lulu turned over and cuddled into the warm protective arms wrapped around her, burying her face into the equally warm chest of her beautiful and naked bedmate.

"Come on, love. Let's get up. The whole village is hosting a special breakfast today in your honour. I also hear little Yuna has an announcement to make."

Chappelle giggled when Lulu grumbled into the blitzer's chest in refusal. Hugging the redhead impossibly closer, the mage began an alluring assault of sweet kisses between Chappelle's valley in hopes of diverting her companion's attention.

"It's _my_ birthday," Lulu said in a breathy whisper. "And I wish to make love first."

She knew Chappelle always melted once Lulu unleashed that husky whisper of hers. Which is precisely why she used it to get her way that morning. The blitzer's body immediately relaxed and rolled to her back. Lulu followed closely, easily slipping one leg over and straddling her already breathless lover.

Chappelle was slick with desire, her mound gliding wonderfully against the mage's. Lulu smiled as she began to grind out her first orgasm of the day. She bucked into her lover with practiced skill and ravenous speed.

It wasn't long before the fire burning inside her peaked and flared over the edge as she moaned long and hard over a writhing Chappelle. Collapsing over her lover and although breathless, Lulu pulled their lips together and kissed the redhead deeply.

Four years they had been a couple now. Four years of bliss and four years of warm feelings and laughter. Four years of calling another her own. Something Lulu never had, something she was afraid of losing every day.

"I love you, Lu," Chappelle whispered.

"And I you," Lulu returned.

Chappelle smiled mischievously and planted yet another lascivious kiss on Lulu's lips before softly whispering, "Show me."

With a salacious smirk of her own, Lulu sank to the depths of her lover and parted Chappelle's lower lips to reveal her swollen bud. Lulu's mouth watered at the mere sight as she thought of how to taste her partner in the most erotic of ways.

She absolutely revelled in Chappelle's unique flavour and could never seem to fully sate her appetite. No matter how often they made love or touched each other in that way, she could never and would never be fully sated. Which is why after their morning's activity, Lulu planned to ask Chappelle something of a more permanent lifestyle choice.

After hovering over the swollen bean another moment or two to drive Chappelle wild with nothing more than warm breath, Lulu engorged herself on the famished clit that was aching for her attention. Chappelle let out a long low moan, her back arching, and hips bucking into Lulu's talented mouth.

As the mage alternated between hearty licks and relentless sucks, she sent two fingers to circle the redhead's slick entrance. Fingers threaded through her hair, pressing her face ever deeper into the blitzer's sopping heat.

Lulu inwardly smiled, imagining Chappelle's head thrown back in ecstasy, licking her lips as she moaned Lulu's name again and again with a constant string of 'yesses.'

"Do it, Lu," Chappelle panted. "Please love, inside…"

Lulu had to admit she was impressed Chappelle could even speak with how well the mage was working her over. Granting the request, Lulu pushed two fingers inside in search of that small rough spot that made Chappelle go wild.

She found it quickly, her mouth and fingers falling in sync as she worked her lover to the brink with a brutal rhythm. Lulu swallowed the juices leaking into her throat as her lover's hips jolted erratically against a determined mouth. Only seconds later did those feral jolts turn into several short, quick jerky thrusts before Chappelle went completely limp.

Pleased with herself, Lulu chuckled as she kissed her way back to Chappelle's languid lips. The redhead smiled as the post-orgasmic euphoria settled over her. Lulu cuddled closely, facing away from her partner and playing little spoon as Chappelle automatically wrapped warm arms around Lulu from behind. She let out a long-exhilarated breath as she enjoyed the intimacy of the moment.

"May I ask you something, Chappelle?"

Chappelle hugged Lulu tighter in response, perking up slightly as if worried. "Of course. You okay, Lu?"

"Yes. I was just wondering…" Lulu turned in the blitzer's arms before finishing the sentence. "How would you feel about… living here, with me?"

Lulu swore her heart skipped a beat as she awaited Chappelle's answer. She didn't realize she'd stopped breathing until Chappelle smiled and nodded furiously. "I'd love nothing more, Lu!"

With a laugh of relief, Lulu kissed Chappelle again hard. A furious make-out session taking place once more as they celebrated.

OoOoO

They were late to Lulu's birthday breakfast; luckily, no one seemed to mind. The villagers had gathered around the town's circle that had been engraved in the village's center. Food littered every inch of the stone surface of the loop; it seemed a potluck was in full effect and everyone had brought a dish.

The crowd cheered when Lulu and Chappelle emerged from their tent and joined the circle. Wakka and Yuna having saved them a space between them.

"Happy Birthday, Lu! You're a real grown-up now, ya?" Wakka added a rough pat to the mage's shoulder causing her to laugh and nod her thanks.

"Happy Birthday, Lulu." Lulu turned to the young teen sitting with both legs curled to the side. She wore a long, dark purple skirt with silver stars encircling the bottom, a white tunic hugged her chest that was held closed by a gorgeous golden ribbon wrapped around her middle.

Yuna had come to Besaid four years earlier. Brought by a ronso named Kimahri who never left the brunette's side. Kimahri had told them it was Lord Braska's wish that he take Yuna to grow up in the isle of Besaid, away from the crowds of Bevelle and the fame of being the high summoner's daughter.

To meet Yuna was to induce a love at first sight effect. The entire village was crazy about the girl with multi-coloured eyes. She was a friend to all, and her kindness and considerate nature knew no bounds. She had quickly become like a sister to the mage, Chappelle, and Wakka. Adding just one more soul to Lulu's circle of whom she loved and feared to lose.

"Thank you, Yuna. I am glad you are here. I've missed you these past few days. The temple has kept you busy with your studies it seems."

Yuna nodded. At the same time, her gaze turned glossy with that far away look she sometimes got when deep in thought. Lulu tilted her head in an attempt to catch Yuna's eye. After a brief moment, Yuna blinked.

"Are you alright? I think I lost you for a moment there." Lulu pressed a gentle hand to the girl's head to check for a fever. A habit she'd formed after years of being the village's healer and alchemist. Not to mention she was also especially protective over Yuna and Chappelle.

"Y-yes. Fine, thank you." Yuna turned away before facing Lulu again and grasping her arm with both hands. "No. Wait. There is something, actually. I have an announcement…" Yuna shook her head as if trying to clear it. Something definitely bothered her. "Never mind. It's your birthday. I don't want to spoil it. Please forget I've said anything. Let's just celebrate the day."

Lulu took the brunette's hands in hers and squeezed them reassuringly. "Yuna, now I must know what has you in such a state. I do not mind. Make your announcement." When sorrow flashed to Yuna's brows, Lulu added, "No matter what it is I promise I will still love you come morning."

With a weak smile and a sad nod, Yuna rose to her feet and cleared her throat, indicating to the crowd of villagers she was about to speak. As the chatter died down, Yuna laced her fingers in front of her in a thoughtful manner as she always did.

Dread filled Lulu as she anxiously awaited the news. What could it be? What could have Yuna so nervous? At just the right moment, Chappelle's warm palm slipped into Lulu's.

The blitzer always seemed to know when to give Lulu the reassuring touch she needed at just the right moment. It was like the woman had a sixth sense tuned to the mage's needs. Lulu shot the redhead a grateful smile and squeezed back lovingly before facing Yuna again.

Yuna cleared her throat one final time before finally parting her lips to speak. "Everyone." She announced firmly. "I have decided to begin training as a summoner. I have chosen to dedicate my life to fighting Sin as my father did before me."

The entire village fell silent. Deathly silent.


	7. Chapter 7

Gasps broke out all around the circle as Yuna stood her ground, jaw clenched tightly as she stared off into the distance with that cold glassy gaze of determination.

Lulu stiffened as her insides filled with trepidation. She hadn't noticed she'd stopped breathing until her lungs started to scream and thud erratically against her ribcage. She continued to stare mouth agape and eyes wide at Yuna in disbelief.

 _This can't be happening. Yuna did not just announce she'd made the choice to become a summoner, a treacherous journey that would only end in death._

Fury boiled beneath the surface, but she could not bring herself to speak. Instead, it was Chappelle who got to her feet and shouted everything Lulu was feeling.

"Not happening, Yuna. You are too important to too many people. We won't have it! You are like a sister to Lulu and me!"

"Ya! And me!" Wakka chimed in, anger evident in his tone as well.

Many of the villagers nodded and murmured in agreement.

"You're family to so many. You can't throw your life away. We love you too damn much." The aurochs began to cheer when Chappelle finished talking. Many others began to speak all at once. Lulu remained frozen in place, still unable to move as if her body were encased in a spell of ice.

Yuna shook her head furiously, "Enough!" She did not scream, but for Yuna, it was loud and out of character to raise her voice to a mere shrill. "My mind is made. Support me or don't. It is because of your love that I am strong enough to do this. To make this choice. I know… it will be hard. But I will endure. I fight for each of you. I will do my best to beat Sin and continue the calm. I fight for all of Spira. Please, my friends, my family, understand…I must!"

A deadly silence fell a second time that day. Long faces littered the circle as those standing reclaimed their seats and picked at their food without further word. Chappelle plopped ungracefully beside Lulu again, squeezing the mage's shoulder before pulling her into a tight hug. Once again, the blitzer knew exactly what Lulu needed _when_ she needed it.

Instead of rejoining the breakfast, Yuna walked away unhurriedly, head bowed. Lulu's heart sank at the sight. She knew she'd need to talk with Yuna and first do everything in her power to convince Yuna to change her mind. But if unsuccessful, would support the brunette no matter what.

After an awkward morning, Lulu went for a walk on her own. Chappelle didn't stop her, understanding when the mage needed space. Through the town's archway and up the gravel hill she travelled toward the clifftop that held the ancient stones villagers prayed at before making a long journey.

It was no surprise she found young Yuna there in hushed tears. The brunette quickly wiped her face as Lulu approached. "Yuna?"

Slowly, Yuna rose to her feet and turned around. She had been knelt before one of the structures. "I know you are not pleased, Lulu. But still, I must."

The argument inside the alchemist died away when Yuna's tears continued to flow. So instead, she closed the distance between them and pulled Yuna into a hug and let out a long, sad sigh. "Then I will help you."

Yuna pulled back in surprise. "W-what?"

"If the time comes for you to journey. I swear to guard you with my life."

"You wish… to be my guardian?" Yuna's voice dripped with shock.

"Yes. _If_ that day comes. _If_ another summoner does not bring the calm and _if_ the Crusaders do not find a way to rid us of Sin forever. Then yes, I will be your guardian until… the end."

They were both silent a long moment. Lulu thought of Lady Ginnem and wondered if she would ever return for Lulu. The mage had promised to be guardian to her as well. Lady Ginnem's training must have been coming to a close.

"Thank you, Lulu. Thank you for understanding."

With a nod, Lulu pulled Yuna in for another tight hug. "I'm afraid you will have to win over Chappelle and Wakka on your own, however."

Yuna let out a few more strangled sobs. "I don't know if they will ever forgive me."

"Give them time. Although your reasons may be noble, it is hard to take when you are so loved." Lulu wiped away the young teen's tears and led her to the cliff's edge near the roped railing. The small mountaintop overlooked the entire village. Every tent, the temple, and ocean could be seen in all its glory. It was mesmerizing.

Lulu kept a comforting arm draped over Yuna as they stared off into the distance, both deep in thought over Yuna's future.

OoOoO

Lulu sat alone that night staring into the twisting, dancing flames of a great bonfire in the town's center as music played and villagers danced all around. Spirits had lifted as the day wore on. Yuna had stayed out of sight.

Lulu didn't break from her thoughts until someone plopped down on the log beside her with a warm arm draped across her shoulders.

"All done my love," Chappelle announced with a sly smile causing Lulu to lift a brow. The blitzer laughed before explaining. "Wakka just finished helping me move the last of my things inside. You and I are officially roommates."

And for the first time since Yuna's announcement, Lulu smiled a real smile. Without missing a beat, Lulu grasped Chappelle behind the neck and brought her close for the deepest most alluring kiss she could muster.

"I certainly hope we are more than roommates," Lulu joked. "I am so happy, Chappelle. I cannot wait to start this new chapter of our life."

Chappelle smiled and returned the kiss with a passionate assault of her own before whispering in the mage's ear, "Dance with me birthday girl?"

Lulu chuckled and shook her head at first. But she should have known better than to deny Chappelle anything. So instead found herself being led through the sea of dancing bodies seconds later.

Lulu wasn't much of a dancer, but luckily Chappelle was so skilled in the art she could dance around the mage and make them both look good. Lulu kept her hands on her lover's waist while Chappelle grooved and dipped side to side in a most pleasing manner.

She laughed whole heartedly and bobbed her head to the beat of the drums as she swayed back and forth the best she could but the blitzer was the real star. The redhead spun in the mage's arms, rubbing her backside into the mage sending a flurry of fire to Lulu's core.

The more Chappelle ground and danced up against her, the more Lulu's arousal grew. Lulu glanced around to the other participants of the party. Everyone danced with glee filled faces, drunk with pleasure. Certainly, no one would notice their absence, Lulu caught her lover's hand and led them toward the tent.

Led them _home_.


	8. Chapter 8

"Yes! Ohhh Lu, yes! Don't stop, baby… please don't stop!"

Lulu smiled into her partner's wetness as she licked Chappelle over the edge for the second time that morning. A week had passed since Yuna's announcement, and the fiery redhead's temper had yet to waiver. Lulu took it upon herself to take a different approach to the subject.

After Chappelle's jerky hips came to a halt, Lulu withdrew lips and fingers before gliding up her lover and bringing their lips together, sharing Chappelle's flavour with herself who always found the act erotic.

"I love you, Chappelle," Lulu whispered against breathy lips.

"I noticed," the redhead joked.

Lulu collapsed her weight overtop the blitzer and rested her head beneath a perfectly smooth chin. She smiled when Chappelle's warm arms wrapped around her back and held her close.

"Can we talk?" Lulu asked carefully.

She heard a dissatisfied grown in response. "Not about, Yuna. Pleeease, Lulu. I don't want to fight."

Emotions remained high about Yuna becoming a summoner. Especially with Chappelle and Wakka. They just couldn't let go of the little sister they came to know and love.

Despite the lack of support, Yuna continued her training, and it wasn't long before the town started to realize the young brunette with two different colored eyes had not only the talent but the drive.

Lulu had no doubts Yuna could do it. She offered her support and wholeheartedly believed Yuna would become a summoner. The mage just desperately wished there was something she could do so Yuna wouldn't have to pilgrimage.

"It needs to be addressed, Chappelle. Yuna needs us. She needs our support, now more than ever."

With a grunt, Chappelle whipped the blankets off them and rose from the bed in a huff, quickly dressing in her Auroch's blitz outfit. "I'm not talking about this."

Lulu let out a sad sigh as she sat on the bed with a blanket around her waist, breasts exposed. "I'm not trying to anger you. I just—"

Chappelle cut her off with a quick kiss on the lips. "I know. I'm just not ready to accept it yet okay?" The redhead headed for the tent flap next, readying to leave. "I'm going to the beach to train. See you later, Lulu."

She was gone before Lulu could even say goodbye.

OoOoO

Chappelle delved into her blitzball training over the next few days. Disappearing to the beach to practice at dawn and sometimes not returning until late evening.

Sometimes Lulu would watch the redhead practice. The blitzer's anger was apparent in every kick, headbutt, and punch to the ball. Chappelle was overworking herself, pushing too hard which ultimately, of course, landed the redhead in the healing hut later in the week where Lulu worked.

Wakka had arrived carrying his sister bridal style in his arms. It seemed the redhead had injured her ankle.

After Lulu cared for her partner and Wakka left them alone, they finally had a conversation about Yuna.

"I can't do it, Lu," Chappelle had started. "I just can't let her go. She's like a little sister to us. I don't want her to die."

Slipping her hand into Chappelle's, Lulu offered a pained smile. "What _we_ want doesn't matter. This decision is Yuna's. All we can do is support her. And… protect her."

Chappelle stared at the mage a long moment before realization dawned. "Lu… did you… offer to be her guardian?"

Lulu swallowed hard before nodding. Nervous how Chapelle would react.

At first, Chappelle seemed angry, then broken, and finally, accepting. "Okay. But it won't be you two alone. I'll go to her today and offer to be her guardian too."

"Oh, Chappelle!" Lulu said happily, wrapping her arms around the redhead's neck and bringing their foreheads together. "Thank you. This will mean the world to Yuna. I know we can protect her, together."

"I'll talk to Wakka. I'll make him see reason. He'll probably offer to guard her too. Between the three of us and Kimahri, Yuna should have no trouble making it to Zanarkand.

OoOoO

Lulu was on her way to the beach to watch Chappelle train for the upcoming blitz tournament when she ran into a familiar face. A face that brought back feelings of joy, dread, and confliction.

 _Lady Ginnem._

"Hello, Lulu."

Her voice was melodic and husky as ever. She wore long green summoner robes made of the finest fabrics Spira had to offer.

"L-Lady Ginnem," Lulu stuttered, still shocked. It had been years since she'd laid eyes on the woman.

"I've returned for you, Lulu. I've returned for my guardian just as I promised."


	9. Chapter 9

Lulu collapsed beside Lady Ginnem in front of the campfire as she tried to catch her breath. They'd done it, they'd crossed the _Calm Lands_. Both women sat freezing and breathless as they held their palms toward the flames in an attempt to warm them.

They'd found a hidden opening in the mountainside across the endless plains known as the _Monster Arena_. An older gentleman had allowed Lulu and the summoner a place outside the arena's entrance to rest their heads for the night.

He'd said it was too dangerous and would have been far too noisy inside the actual mountain where he kept his monsters from across Spira. Sure enough, creatures howled throughout the night without falter. Luckily, the two women were exhausted enough from their months of fighting to sleep through anything that night.

Lulu huddled closer to the summoner and wrapped her arm around her friend. They had grown exceptionally close since their journey begun. They'd had to use each other for body heat on many occasions starting from the _Thunder Plains_ and through their frozen visit of _Macalania Woods_.

Holding Lady Ginnem close at night especially beneath their large fur blanket, Lulu would sometimes have certain _urges_ and immediately think of Chappelle. She wondered what the lithe blitzer was up to at that moment and was she thinking of Lulu too?

Leaving her arm securely wrapped around the summoner, Lulu reached in her cleavage for the letter Chappelle gave her the day she and Lady Ginnem left _Besaid_. The crumpled piece of parchment must have had a thousand wrinkles from being read a thousand times over.

The summoner chuckled beside Lulu as she unfolded the note with her free hand to read again. Lady Ginnem had witnessed Lulu reading the letter on multiple occasions. It was the only contact Lulu had with Chappelle if it even counted as such. It made the woman she loved feel closer somehow.

 _To my dearest love, my heart, my Lulu,_

 _I know I was angry when I learned the truth of Lady Ginnem's arrival, but I've given much thought to the promise you made to be her guardian so many years ago. I know you want to rid Spira of Sin. Like me, you want a better world for everyone; for Yuna, for our friends, for Spira._

 _You should be commended for your pure heart alone. It is why I love you and support you in your quest. I only wish Lady Ginnem would have accepted my request to become her guardian too. (Though it is understandable her decline if I'm still landing on my face in Blitzball.) She must have a lot of faith in you. She must see what I see. A strong woman, a loyal friend, and a brave companion._

 _The road ahead will be a long and arduous one, Lulu. I want you to know, should you fail, I will be the first to welcome you back home with open arms. Coming back home IS okay. I'm counting on asking you a big question when you return. So make sure you come back! (How's that for motivation?)_

 _Then we can find other ways to fight Sin together. To save everyone, to save us, to save Yuna._

 _I love you with all my heart. I can't wait until you're back in my arms so I can show you how much I've missed you. Keep that in mind. But when you're cold and missing me on your journey, know I am there in spirit and always will be._

 _Until we meet again,_

 _Chappelle._

Lulu refolded the letter and tucked it away again as a single tear cascaded down a too pale cheek as it always did. Chappelle's words sparked a flame within her chest every time. It hurt being away from the one she loved for so long.

Lulu picked up the small stuffed moogle Chappelle had gifted her before she left. It was an odd looking creature; the toy was in the shape of a cat without a tail and had x's for eyes. The fabric of its body beige save for the purple batwings. Lastly, an antenna stuck out of its head with a red ball at the end.

The mage hugged it close as she thought of that glorious morning Chappelle had surprised her with it. They had fought the day before when Lady Ginnem arrived, and Lulu announced her leaving. Chappelle had been furious but only because she didn't want Lulu to go. In reconcile, Chappelle gifted the stuffed toy to the mage and hidden the letter among Lulu's things.

"No tears my friend. We will be back in _Besaid_ before you know it."

Lulu smiled as Lady Ginnem turned in the mage's arms to gently wipe the tear from her eye. The summoner had the softest touch Lulu had ever known.

"I just miss her so much," Lulu sobbed.

Lady Ginnem rubbed Lulu's shoulder next. "Let's sleep now, Lulu. Hold me tight tonight. It's freezing."

Lulu nodded before obediently pulling their large fur blanket tighter over them both. She scooted as close to the summoner as she could, spooning her as closely as she might Chappelle and slipping an arm back around her waist.

As Lulu rested her head and sleep began to weigh heavy on her lids, an unexplained sense of dread suddenly fell over her. Something disconcerting sat and bubbled in the pit of her stomach.

Shrugging off the odd sensation, Lulu slipped into sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

It was the _Cavern of the Faith_ that reminded Lulu of her ill feelings the night before. The sensation of dread and desolation filled her once more as she and her summoner walked the spooky corridor of the cave, the feeling never shaking.

The monsters here were different from anything they'd seen. Ghosts, moving statues that had a gaze so intense they'd literally harden your soul to stone. Luckily, Lulu carried plenty of _Softs_. There were even exploding pots with many eyes, some sort of alien living inside them.

The scariest of all though was a small green dinosaur with a lantern and a chef's knife, a _tonberry_. Summoner Ginnem and Lulu quickly learned when they saw one, it was time to run. And ran they did, through the halls and passed all the fiends they could dodge. They kept running until they met the back of the cavern, miles away from the entrance.

They'd found the chamber of the fayth. The holy place that called to the summoner. By the time they reached it, however, both women were incredibly weak.

"We need to rest, Lady Ginnem. We won't make it out of here if we do not."

The summoner turned from the door hiding the hall of fayth inside to address Lulu. "Have faith, child. Believe in me, and nothing can stop us."

Lulu waited while Lady Ginnem prayed inside. Hours passed, and Lulu had to fight not to fall asleep. She drank health potions to restore her flesh and swallowed ethers to refresh her mana and energy. But she was running out. She and the summoner would have to fight tooth and nail to get out.

Eventually, Lady Ginnem emerged from the room only summoners could tread. She appeared weak and drained as she always did after receiving a new aeon.

"I insist we rest now, Lady Ginnem."

"Per-haps… perhaps you're right," the summoner finally conceded.

A transporter lay in the large room outside the summoner's sanctum. Only partially operational but working enough to transport both women to a side room where they could finally rest and make a fire. Once they were fit to fight again, they'd be able to restore the transporter to full capacity and warp back to the entrance.

Lulu slept with a protective arm around Lady Ginnem as she always did, but when she woke up, her heart nearly stopped at the shrill scream of her summoner.

"Luluuuuu, wake up!"

Lulu immediately bolted to her feet at the sound of a terrifying crash and roar of thunder. A demon had slipped into their secluded space of the cave somehow. Not keeping watch had been a grave mistake.

With a grunt and burst of energy, Lady Ginnem summoned an aeon Lulu had never seen. The one she knew to be called, Yojimbo.

"Lulu!" Ginnem screamed. "Give him all the coin we have. Now!"

Frantic fingers dug into her duffel bag for the coin purse. All they had was eighty-two gil. Hopefully, it was enough.

Lulu ran at full speed, throwing the bag to Yojimbo who shook his head, his large sombrero moving side to side as he instructed what Lulu could only think was the fiend form of a dog to attack.

The hit was weak and Yojimbo left when the coin dried up. Lady Ginnem fell to her knees, too weak to win this fight causing Lulu to shoot off a fire spell toward the massive ghost fiend.

The mage's attack wasn't enough, it seemed the ghost was resistant to elemental magic. Then the fiend let out a monstrous laugh, like a whisper from hell before pointing it's grimly finger at Lady Ginnem and casting a Doom spell.

Lulu and Ginnem locked eyes, fear evident all around. They knew what just happened. They knew if Lulu didn't have a Phoenix Down, it was all over.

Lulu threw all the contents of her bag on the ground, tears stinging her eyes as she searched for anything that could help her out of this.

But there was nothing that would bring the summoner back to life once her time came. Nothing that could restore her once she died. Her death would be forever, simply because Lulu hadn't packed enough. Hadn't anticipated how many they'd use to reach the fayth.

"Lady Ginnem!" Lulu wailed.

The summoner shook her head sadly. "I love you, Lulu. You're going to make it out of here. You're going to see Chappelle again, I promise."

Suddenly, Lady Ginnem lifted her staff and spun it all around herself, hundreds of fayth drawing out of the instrument and surrounding her, every aeon they'd collected on their travels appeared at once. Each attacked the ghost and beat it mercilessly into nothingness.

Upon defeat, the aeons disappeared and Lady Ginnem's time came. The Doom spell had stayed in place even after the ghost's death. The timing just had not worked out.

Lulu stared into sad hazels as Lady Ginnem's skin seemed to crack like a flower vase, then, her body started to disperse. A thousand shining orbs began to break apart and float off into nothingness leaving Lulu alone in the dark secluded room of the cavern.

Sending the mage crashing to her knees in a fit of hysterics. "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"


End file.
